


The Cutest Thing Ever

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: The Sabriel Chritsmas [5]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cutness overload, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minor-Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel asked Dean to get a christmas tree he had no idea how it would end. Sam and Gabriel dropped by for help, but maybe that wasn't so wise, since Cas and Dean are going to need all the alone time in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is very late, but life happened.  
> Part of the Tumblr Christmas OTP Challenge.  
> Days 5 & 6 buying and putting up the Christmas tree.  
> Sorry this is more Destiel than Sabriel, but i had already done the tree with Sabriel.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Ever since Sam moved in with Gabriel Dean had been left alone in the bunker. He was lonely and sad so Castiel figured moving in was the best thing for the both of them.

They had been living together for almost a year now, and he’d been struggling with hiding his feelings the entire time. It was much easier when he wasn’t around Dean twenty-four/seven.

It was December and Christmas was just around the corner. It took all the pleading Cas could muster up to convince Dean of buying a Christmas tree, but he finally accepted.

To be honest, Dean was more excited about the tree than he had led Castiel to believe.

 They stood in front of the big lot, Castiel was amazed just staring and not moving.

“Will you move it already?!” Dean barked, he was just as happy and excited but he learned a long time ago to keep it all to himself.

Castiel hesitated before looking at Dean and nodding. He could never understand why Dean thought he could hide anything from him. He could read his soul, he knows his soul like it was his own grace. He could see all the joy filling it just by standing in front of this place.

They walked inside, Castiel had his arms spread out touching every tree his fingers could reach. He was astoundingly joyous. Dean had his arms tucked to his sides, but he would let his fingertips slightly brush against the needles of the trees, and that was more joy than Dean had known in a while.

“I want this one!” Castiel exclaimed, but soon enough he would change his mind and demand another.

They were there for almost two hours and Castiel still hadn’t made up his mind.

“This one is big, but this one is adorable. I like the color of that one, but the first was fluffier”

He was rambling and indecisive and it drove Dean insane.

“You know what? I changed my mind! No tree. Let’s go!” Dean was angry, he was always impatient and Cas pushed him over the edge.

Maybe deep inside he was a bit jealous at how easily Castiel was expressing his joy and his excitement when he struggled so much with it.

“But why?” Cas gave him puppy eyes with a tear so close to falling from his left eye before he held it in.

“You shouldn’t be listening to Sam, puppy eyes don’t work on me. Let’s go Cas!” He was determent.

Castiel got angry and flew away right in the middle of the crowd. Thankfully no one noticed.

“Castiel, so help me if you don’t come back,” He prayed before he was interrupted by a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Cas

“Fuck off!” The voice said.

"Dammit Cas!" He yelled, body trembling with rage.

Dean got into his impala and drove away, he drove for almost an hour before he turned around and went back to the tree lot.

 

 

To say that Castiel was astonished would have been an understatement. For when he got home, there in front of him, was every tree that he had shown even the slightest interest in.

 “What is this?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Dean smiled.

Cas’ eyes lit up at the sight as he felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness. Dean was never one for big gestures, well Dean was never one for any kind of gesture.

“What are we going to do with all of these? They’re too many Dean.” His voice skipping with excitement.

“Well, we’ll decorate one and see what we can do with the rest. How ‘bout that for a plan?”

Cas nodded as his mind ran wild with all the things they could do.

Dean had already bought decorations, enough for one big tree, but enough tinsel to cover the entire bunker.

After a lot of deliberation they decided to set up the tree right under the big stairs of the bunker.

They had just finished moving the tree when Gabriel and Sam dropped in.

“Wowee lil bro! It looks like you went all out for the holidays” Gabriel said as they came down the stairs.

“It was all Dean’s idea” He said joyfully.

“Was it now?” Sam was shocked.

Dean cleared his throat and put down the box of ornaments he had been holding.

“I just wanted Cas to have a traditional Christmas, you know like humans and all” He was flustered, words were coming out wrong.

“No no I get it. Happy you could embrace the Christmas spirit.” Sam said cheerfully.

“Need any help there Deano?” Gabriel was more than glad to set up another tree, the first time was so much fun for him-even if it did turn out lousy and disastrous.

“Only if you absolutely must.” Dean was not happy with having Gabriel over and he had made it clear in the first few months he dated Sam.

“Well then I insist.” Gabriel made torturing Dean his pastime.

They started on the tree, all four of them, it felt like home and they felt like family.

Dean was starting to feel warm inside, watching his brother so happy with Gabriel meant the world to him, even if he hated that angel with the fires of a thousand sun.

Also, having Cas around has been more than a delight. Though he didn’t show it or even act upon it, but he was more than grateful for his angel.

They started with the bottom of the tree, they figured each would handle a type of ornaments. Gabriel was in charge of tinsel, Sam could not trust him with anything else.

Castiel was responsible for the lights, Dean figured it’s the easiest task of them all.

Dean was hanging ornaments, while Sam was sitting back and giving orders.

“No Dean you can’t put two of the same color right next to each other” Sam was loving his job.

He shot him with a look before he took down the ornaments and started over.

Gabriel went nuts with his task, tinsel was bundled up in lumps all around the tree.

“No, Gabriel, you can’t do that. You need to separate and spread them” Barking orders was easily becoming Sam’s new favorite thing.

“Castiel! No don’t plug it in first!”

Everyone was doing their job, some liking it more than others. Dean was growing tired of Sam’s orders, and so was Gabe. It only took them a few minutes to telepathically agree against a mutual ‘enemy’.

Sam was pointing out where Dean went wrong with the symmetry of the ornaments on the tree when Gabriel jumped from the ladder onto Sam’s back. Dean grabbed some of the lights and tried to tie his legs together, but Sam was big and he got away.

He was running around the bunker with Gabe and Dean on his tail. He hid in the kitchen trying to catch his breath. As he turned the corner to go to his old room, Gabriel appeared in front of him with a sneaky smirk on his face.

“Gotcha now Sammykins!” He put his arms around him and locked him in an embrace, which Sam tried really hard to wiggle away from but Gabe had put some of his grace into the action to make sure his boyfriend doesn’t get away again.

“Deano! I got’em! We’re in the kitchen” Gabriel yelled out.

Dean rushed into the kitchen, he still had a rope of the Christmas lights with him. He got there and found Gabriel covering Sam with kisses and pecks all over his face, and his brother was laughing his heart out.

He stopped and stood there contemplating them for a while; Sam was genuinely happy and that hasn’t happened in such a long time.

His mind wandered to Castiel, and for a reason unknown to him he started thinking how happy Cas makes him. His heart sank as he reflected on how his life had changed ever since Castiel moved in with him, heck even ever since Cas had saved him. He would literally be in hell without his angel.

“GABE! No stop, stop it, no don’t tickle me!” Sam’s voice shook Dean out of his daze.

He rushed over to them and quickly wrapped the lights around Sam’s legs, tying them together. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a rope materialized in his hand, he tied Sam’s hands together and he carried him like a sack of potatoes to where they were decorating the tree.

“Wait we need to gag him!” Dean exclaimed.

He went looking for a gag around the bunker and that’s when he walked in on Castiel in his room looking confused as hell with his hands and his top half wrapped completely in Christmas lights.

“This was more complicated than I had expected it to be.” Castiel said with disappointment.

Dean laughed and approached him

“What have you done to yourself?” A smile was quirking up the corners of his lips.

He started to untie Cas, helping him wiggle out of the mess he had gotten himself into. He had freed his arms when Castiel said

“I am sorry to disappoint you” With a great sadness in his voice, and he looked away in shame.

“Disappoint me? Are you kidding? This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” He was grinning from ear to ear.

Castiel turned back and looked at Dean with wide eyes.

“Oh?” He asked.

Dean stopped smiling, stopped breathing, stopped talking… He just stopped everything. He looked at Cas and took a deep breath and held it in for a second before he let It out with a huff. He rubbed his index and thumb together on both hands, you could practically see the gears turning in his head trying to figure out a save for this situation.

Cas tilted his head quizzically  at him, trying to figure out just what exactly was going through his head. He has promised Dean to never read his mind since that was a major breach of his personal space; but this time he couldn’t help it.

The tension was getting to him and he couldn’t wait for Dean to reply. He figured ‘ _I’ll take one quick look.’_ He tried to concentrate while Dean’s eyes were distracting him from even breathing.

He finally found the courage and concentration he needed and quickly started searching his brain and then he heard it

‘ _Shit! I think I’m in love with him!’_

Dean’s eyes flickered at the thought, that was the first time he had ever conceded to having any sorts of feelings towards Cas.

Castiel slightly jumped back at what he heard but tried to play it cool. He said nothing, and did not react. Soon enough Dean was getting up to leave but he stopped mid-posture and looked into Cas’ eyes

“What the hell!” He exclaimed as he cupped Cas’ face with his hands and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

He stepped back and let out a breath he didn’t know he held in. He looked at Castiel thoroughly trying to figure out some sort of reaction.

Castiel took a deep breath, smiled and said

“I think I’m in love with you too”

Dean’s eyes widened, he was speechless. He wanted to be angry with Cas for reading his mind but the joy he was feeling overcame any other sensation and he couldn’t help but grab him and tug him in for another kiss.

It was very passionate, and filled with emotion. Everything Dean had been feeling for the past decade towards Cas was being conveyed in this kiss.

Castiel slowly raised his hands to touch Dean’s face. It was almost as if he was afraid to disturb him and break the kiss; the one he’d been waiting for ever since he saw his beautiful soul in hell.

It went on forever, so long that Sam and Gabriel felt the need to check on them. Sam stopped at Cas’ doorstep when he saw his brother tangled in a passionate embrace, and he whispered for Gabriel to come over.

Gabriel took one look at them and tears started forming in his eyes, he smiled and pulled Sam away from the door.

“Gabe? Are you crying?” Sam was concerned but amused.

“Shut up!” Gabriel barked.

Sam hugged his boyfriend, and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m happy for them too” He pecked him on the lips.

They walked back to the tree, and worked on finishing it, they thought Dean and Cas had a lot of catching up to do.

Ten minutes later the new lovers walked into the room

“You guys finished it?” Dean asked

“Yea we figured you might not have the time to…” Sam nudged Gabriel in the stomach with his elbow to shut him up.

“I just thought after all the orders I was giving I should help.” Sam smiled at his brother.

Dean blushed.

“Oh the top is empty, do you usually put something there?” Cas asked.

“Yea, we put an angel. Come on Gabe spread wide.” Dean was trying to joke to get rid of all the tension around them.

The angel which Dean had bought was gorgeous, it was white and holding a lantern. Castiel carried Dean and flew him to the top to place the final touch on the tree.

Sam nudged Gabe in the stomach.

“You didn’t do  _that_  for me!” He exclaimed.

“Sammykins, you know how much you weigh kiddo? I would have sprained a wing or something!” Gabriel joked.

“You’re such an ass!” Sam shot at him before he started tickling him and Gabriel ran away and another chasing game was afoot.

With Sam and Gabriel busy, Dean found it the best opportunity to kiss Castiel deeply and passionately.

“What was that for?” Cas asked

“For getting me out of hell.” Dean replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you liked it please :)  
> It's your comments that keep me going :*


End file.
